Anything You Want
by Valori Kei
Summary: Stan feels insecure in his relationships as the people around him present sooner than he does. How will his own presentation affect those closest to him? / Omegaverse, Kyle x Stan x Wendy. Non-conventional bonded pairs!


I love nonconventional ABO pairs. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"I just don't know what to do, Kyle," Stan sighed heavily, cramming a binder into his locker as best he could before pulling out the notebook he'd need for next period, his best friend standing over him as he crouched. The lunch period was almost over, and Kyle had agreed to tag along with Stan away from their usual group of friends. "I'd feel really shallow dumping Wendy just because she came out as alpha, but what am I supposed to do when _I_ present? I mean, come on! The success rate of alpha bonded pairs is so small, I don't want to be holding her back if she wants to go find some omega or something that'll suit her better, you know?"

"Yeah, I getcha dude," Kyle hummed as casually as he could, watching the nape of Stan's neck from where it sloped between his jacket collar and the fringes of his overgrown black hair, somehow interested in a little brown spot that marred the expanse of sun-tanned skin. He realized he'd started noticing more and more small details on people around him ever since he himself presented as an alpha two months ago, something the doctor explained was one of the key differences between a rank 5 alpha and his rank of 6. The rank scale went from 1 to 6, with the lowest and most submissive omegas at 1, lesser omegas at rank 2, submissive betas get rank 3, more dominant betas rank 4, lesser alphas rank 5, and top alphas rank 6. As a rank 6, Kyle's whole biological make up was specifically designed to have the greatest natural fitness, with his senses primed for awareness and survival. He straightened when Stan stood up, his childhood friend roughly at his eye level when he slouched dejectedly. He gave Stan a pat on the shoulder, smiling when Stan gave him a little smile in turn. "I mean, what if you present beta though? That's not too bad. She's- what, a rank 5? You might still work out."

Stan scrunched his nose, his smile falling off his face just as quickly as it'd appeared. "Me? A beta? No offense, Kyle, but somehow I don't see that happening," he grimaced, put off by the very idea that he would present as anything less than an alpha. His father was a rank 5 alpha, his mother a rank 2 omega, and his sister a rank 4 beta, so the likelihood of him presenting beta wasn't actually all that farfetched… regardless, the concept of it squicked him out. He'd been put through plenty of classes and programs preparing him for life as an alpha, and he'd even scored himself a good position on the football team to prove it. When he presents and moves on to his senior year after the summer break, there's no doubt he'd even get promoted to team captain.

Kyle shrugged, not exactly having any sound advice to give him on that front. He glanced at Stan again, letting his eyes trail down his broad torso to those slim hips, only a little bit jealous of Stan's near-perfect physique. He'd be a prize for anyone, that was for sure, regardless of how he ended up presenting. "Well, what about me?" he asked after a moment as they headed toward the science wing, Stan whipping his head around to look at him.

"What about you?"

"When you present. What about me? You're not gunna just stop being my best friend when you present as alpha, right?" Kyle questioned as nonchalantly as he could, praying his tone didn't come off as insecure. He'd thought a lot about this, actually, about how his friendship with Stan would change once they both finished the awful hell that was puberty. He'd already had to stop himself from getting in fights with other alphas in his classes, which was an unusual change of pace from only routinely fighting with Cartman, who presented as rank 5 only a month after Kyle. He even found himself at odds with Kenny, a rank 3, which had already put a significant strain on their friend group. He didn't really understand why Kenny of all people had started annoying him, but he couldn't help himself but feel irked seeing Kenny across from him at the lunch table, always snuggled up next to Stan and picking food out of Stan's lunch baggies when he wasn't looking.

By all accounts, he certainly shouldn't feel threatened by a beta, least of all a weak beta like Kenny.

Stan sighed softly, a broken look in his eyes as he gazed across at his best friend, then glanced back at the ground in front of him. "Of course not, dude," he mumbled, but it lacked a certain confidence Kyle had been hoping to hear. The sentiment was there though, and Kyle figured that'd be the best he'd get.

That is, until Stan suddenly reached out and gently took Kyle's hand in his, a move that sent Kyle's heart into a rapid tizzy, all of his senses suddenly on overdrive. He stared at where their skin connected, and then slowly up into Stan's soft, beautiful blue eyes. "We'll always be best friends. I know you'll always be here to support me, Kyle. And I'm here to support you too, dude. Things are scary enough in this world without having to feel like you're losing all of your closest friends," he continued in a gentle, attractive voice and just-

Hearing that something scared Stan enough into holding Kyle's hand for support sent shivers racing up and down his spine, a bizarre feeling of a need to protect his best friend pooling in his gut.

Stan was probably one of the last people who needed protecting, so why-

Why did he feel this way?

[-]

"Hey Kyle," Wendy's voice wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting to hear after a dismally boring school day, but there she was in her typical jean jacket and pants, her beret slouched stylishly atop her head of gorgeous raven hair. Kyle breathed through his body's response to her alpha scent, a nervous compulsion he'd been slowly getting better at trying to control. It happened whenever he was directly faced with another alpha, something to do about auras and territory marking and all of that survivalist crap. Really, they weren't basic animals anymore, wouldn't it be easier to go through life _not_ wanting to pick a fight with every other person he came across?

"Uh, hey Wendy," he nodded to her before going back to packing his things, slipping in the extra copies of the worksheets he'd gathered throughout the day to a crisp folder, separating his papers from Stan's. A cryptic text message of _'sick'_ was the only explanation for Stan's sudden absence from school that day, but he hadn't pressed him for any more information. Stan had officially decided to break up with Wendy about two weeks ago now, after going another week with her since he had first brought up the idea of cutting things off with her to Kyle, and it wasn't exactly unlike him to withdraw to himself in the face of emotionally taxing confrontations. Wendy shifted slightly, adjusting her backpack to stall for time.

"Well, guess I'll just come out with it. Have you heard much from Stan these last few days?" she sighed softly, a dismayed, disappointed look on her face. Stan deciding to dump her wasn't exactly easy on her either, and Kyle honed in on the dark circles under those pretty eyes. He grunted a little, slinging his own backpack on his back.

"Not really, but according to everybody else he hasn't really been talking to anyone at all. Why? You think he's in trouble?" Kyle asked, his heart picking up the pace again as Wendy simply nodded. Stan? In trouble? Sure, he tended to feel his emotions a bit stronger than most other guys, but he wouldn't do something _drastic_ , would he?

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I just- I just have this bad feeling in my gut, like I need to go check on him and make sure he's okay. I was going to just ask him in person but, well," she nodded to Kyle's extra set of homework assignments. "You're dropping those off for him, right? Would you mind if I tagged along? I just want to see for myself that he's safe."

Kyle smiled, impressed by Wendy's maturity and dedication to his best friend, even if they were technically broken up. Anyone could just look at Wendy and instantly tell how immensely important Stan was to her, and honestly she was about the only person on the planet aside from himself that he'd feel comfortable entrusting the care and keeping of Stanley Marsh to. Not that he had any authority over the matter, but that's just what best friends do, right? Protect and look out for each other? Yeah.

"Sure. Maybe it'd even be good for you guys to talk it over. I know he's been dealing with a lot of anxiety recently, especially since he's been taking so long to present and stuff. I bet he'd feel a lot better knowing you still care about him, I know uh, breaking up with you was a hard choice for him," Kyle agreed, the two falling in step as they left the classroom together, everyone else too busy leaving themselves to notice the two alphas. Wendy had a pretty smile on her face, looking a bit relieved even.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Stan can be such a dummy sometimes, and I mean, honestly? It's the twenty-first century, all that junk about alphas not being able to have stable relationships together is totally ridiculous. Not everything has to be about mating and pregnancy, you know? I love Stan because he's _Stan_ , and that's not going to change just because of some stupid number ranking," Wendy huffed, and Kyle found himself nodding his head along, smiling at her and feeling totally relaxed. Yeah, Wendy really was perfect for Stan. She saw things for how they were and has never been afraid to speak her mind. She'd help him out of his shell and give him a safe space to work through his emotions and feel comfortable with himself. Maybe if Kyle was one of those alphas that had a thing for other alphas, maybe even he would have a crush on Wendy.

Maybe.

"I think he just gets wrapped up in his own thoughts too much, and they eat at him because he thinks he can't open up about them or else he'll be seen as weak. I bet somehow he rationalized in his head that you'd be happier with someone else, and that he'd be doing you a favor by ending things," Kyle explained as gently as he could, to which Wendy let out a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, that sounds exactly like him. Well, even if he doesn't want to get back together, at least I know he's got a good friend watching his back for him," Wendy's smile wavered a bit, and Kyle knew instantly that Wendy trusted him with Stan as much as he trusted her with him. His heart softened, his guard let down for the first time ever around another alpha, and suddenly it was like signs and ranks didn't matter at all, they were just two concerned friends going to check on someone important to them.

That melty, warm feeling persisted in Kyle's chest, and he didn't even wince when his shoulder brushed against Wendy's as they bounded up the porch steps to the Marsh family's house. Kyle lifted his hand to knock before-

"Actually, maybe we should just go to his room," he found his voice suggesting despite himself, his nose wrinkled up as a weird smell drifted by. Wendy glanced at him but didn't question him, the two trotting around to the side gate and into the house's backyard. Kyle replaced the gate key once they were in, crossing easily to Stan's window, honestly a bit surprised to find it shut and with the curtains drawn. "What the hell?"

"What? What's wrong?" Wendy hissed in a panicked whisper, right behind him. He could smell her alpha scent a bit stronger now, maybe from sweat or a racing pulse, but he was in the same boat and didn't have time to fret about territorial boundaries and clashing scents. He glanced back at her, his expression hardened.

"Stan would never leave his windows closed if he's sick, he knows how important good air circulation is. Something must be really up," he let her in on one of Stan's secret little quirks, something not just anyone would know about his best friend. Especially since Kyle was the one who trained Stan to do that. The information seemed to impress and worry Wendy at the same time, so he went about jimmying the locking mechanism open, only having a little bit of difficulty. It'd been a while since the last time he'd snuck into Stan's room, but it wouldn't be the first time and definitely wouldn't be his last.

Wendy helped him soundlessly push the window pane open, Kyle going to poke his head through the opening before-

Holy _shit_!

A strong wave of pheromones seemed to rush out past them, throwing Kyle off balance as his sensitive nose was assaulted by the alarmingly sweet and instantly addicting smell. Wendy's eyes were blown wide, and with hardly any pause the two were both scrabbling to get through the opening, picking up the tail end of Stan's startled shout.

"Guys? What the hell are you doing here?" he yelped at them as they tumbled through his window, Kyle the first one to sit up and see-

Stan. A gorgeously naked, sweating, handsome Stan, halfway laying and halfway sitting on his bed, his cheeks flushed and his hair slicked to his forehead from sweat. His whole body seemed to glisten and-

Kyle blushed madly at the sight of his best friend's lower body in its peak physical condition, and maybe yeah it'd been a while since they showered together or changed in front of each other but since when did Stan look _that_ good under his clothes? Wendy was rendered just as speechless, a hand over her nose and mouth before she looked to Kyle, slapping her other hand across his face. He jerked and then fucking _growled_ at her because how _dare_ she even think about stopping him from getting another whiff of Stan but-

"Don't breathe it in!" she shouted, Stan quickly pulling his blankets and sheets over himself, scrabbling for words as the situation started to sink in. What. The. Fuck. "It's a heat, try not to breathe, Kyle!"

"Ohmygod, this is the worst day of my life," Stan whimpered, absolutely mortified as he cocooned himself up tighter in his blankets, left to just stare across at two of the most important people in his life pushing over each other right there on his floor. They gawked at each other, Kyle and Wendy petrified in front of him before-

Oh god, did Stan just _moan?_

"Guys, Jesus, oh, f-fuck, could you guys please leave?" he choked on his own voice, which sounded beautiful and raspy, as if he'd been shouting for hours at the top of his lungs, and Kyle felt nearly beside himself with wanting to hear that melodious voice again. He couldn't pull his eyes off of his best friend and the little bump the sheets made over his groin, and just the way Stan looked at them, particularly _him_ , desperately, told him that when Stan said 'please leave,' he really meant 'get the fuck into my bed right this damn instant.' Wendy's hand on his arm kept him back though, and the last rational part left in his brain knew it would be best for both of them to listen to Stan's desperate request. And yet-

Kyle caught the way Stan's gaze had shifted slightly, oscillating between clouded interest and concerned wakefulness. Wendy tugged on Kyle's arm, but both of the alphas froze instantly when they noticed the way Stan tucked his lower lip into his mouth, gnawing on the supple flesh as another noise worked its way up his throat. "We're going, Stan, sorry-" Wendy started, sealing her mouth off from the tantalizing smell as soon as she could. Stan looked absolutely devastated, and even went as far as to reach out to them with a shaking hand.

"W-wait, Wendy! Please, don't go," he begged in a broken, thrashed voice, Kyle feeling a pang of jealousy over not being the one Stan had asked for. Wendy hesitated, her foot scuffing along the floor as she was now halfway between the door and Stan's bed. Taking his chance, Stan quickly babbled on, drawing himself back up into his blankets. "I-I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I broke up with you b-but I wanted you to be happy and I didn't really think I'd be an omega but now that I a-am one, please, please will you take me back? Please? Oh, god," Stan gasped, his face screwing up in pain as a cramp pinched his side, watery tears pooling in the corners on his eyes. He hugged himself, looking so small and vulnerable in his bundle of sheets, shivering as another wave reared back to hit. "God, it hurts so much without you, p-please, please come a-at least sit by me?"

"I'm here, Stan," Wendy reassured him, leaving Kyle still stuck frozen with his hand over his mouth in the middle of the room as she instantly went to Stan's bedside. Kyle watched as his best friend sighed with relief, slinging his muscled arms up and over Wendy's shoulders, drawing her into his embrace and starting to kiss her face. They breathed deeply together for a minute, Stan slowly pulling her into his bed.

"Nhm, you smell nice," Wendy praised him tenderly, Stan sighing breathlessly as she planted a few loving kisses of her own across his forehead. Kyle struggled not to get a whiff for himself, tensing up more when Stan's glassy eyes slid open from over Wendy's shoulder, gazing at Kyle.

"Wendy, please- everything is so hot, please, _mate me_? I can't stand it, please, please make it stop feeling like this," Stan whimpered softly, whining and clawing at Wendy's back when she tried to pull away. Kyle gasped and knew right then that he needed to get out of that room as fast as possible, or risk making the biggest mistake of his life. He couldn't interrupt them. He couldn't push Wendy off, couldn't steal Stan away for himself, and couldn't fathom the idea of his best friend being with anybody else. He made it to the door and had even opened it, before Wendy's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Stan, I really want to, but I-I just started presenting, my shaft won't be usable for at least a few more months," Wendy apologized, sounding torn up inside to admit that fact to her boyfriend. Stan gasped and pulled away from her slowly, heartbroken with defeat. Female alphas were just as much of an anomaly in nature as male omegas, but appeared at about the same rate as their counterpart on the gender-ranking scale. After presenting as alpha and through the course of puberty, the clitoris of a female alpha develops into a shaft capable of delivering a knot, much in the same way a male omega's body rearranges itself for the possibility of being able to bear children upon the completion of puberty. But, Stan couldn't _wait_ a few months, needing something satisfying to get him through his first heat _now_. "The most I could do is maybe finger you, Stan… I'm sorry…"

"Uuuuuuugh, _fuck_ ," he eventually whined and flopped backwards onto his sheets again, Kyle breathing through the wafts of pheromones as an edge of calm started to settle through him, even with his speeding heart and pulsing desires. Despite her best efforts, Wendy wouldn't be able to give Stan what he really needed right now, so maybe he could-

Wait, what? Kyle blinked and nearly slapped himself for thinking such a depraved thought, staring transfixed as Stan hurriedly flung his blanket off, touching himself to give as much reprieve from the overwhelming heat that had reminded him of its presence. Wendy bent over his face, kissing him and encouraging him to relax in a gentle voice, her hands stroking down his chest before joining him on his cock. Kyle watched as the two sets of hands worked in tandem with each other for a few pumps, before Wendy's fingers dipped between Stan's spread legs, gently fingering around his tight but glistening wet entrance.

"Oh, wow, _Stan_ ," she murmured into their next kiss, catching Stan's whimper in her mouth as he bucked his hips up into her caress. Kyle shakily took a step closer, letting that enticing scent guide him up to the edge of the bed. "You're so wet down here, I've never seen you so unraveled before…"

"F-fuck, Wendyyyy, please don't tease me," Stan choked on his delirious pleas, writhing and arching in his twisted sheets, tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes, the unbearable need to be stuffed overpowering whatever mush was left of his cohesion. "I don't care how, b-but please, please just fuck me, or something, I feel like I'm gunna melt-"

"Your fingers aren't going to be enough," Kyle told them both as gently as he could, Wendy looking at him quickly as Stan's tears leaked from his eyes, his puckered hole clenching just a little bit at the bad news. Wendy shielded Stan's body as best she could with hers, keeping her hand strategically positioned between his thighs. "He's in heat, he needs something bigger."

Wendy eyed him suspiciously, but Stan pawing at her arm gave her pause, her cheeks flushing hotly. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. Oh, poor Stan…" she murmured, kissing her boyfriend once more as Kyle drank in the sight of his super best friend so undone, Stan's disheveled hair sticking to his handsome and flushed face, his chest heaving and sporting charmingly perky nipples, his sloping abdomen dusted with the most alluring trail of black and curly hair from his navel to his groin…

" _Fuck me_ ," his broken voice begged once more, his blue eyes watery and imploring, desperately switching between the two alphas before him, the smell of them driving him absolutely wild. Wendy pressed a probing finger inside of him then, looking a bit surprised at herself for doing something so bold, but the way Stan's whole body convulsed into a bent, open-mouthed arch was well worth it. "F-fuck! Yes, yesss, thank you, Wen, oh- f-fuck-!"

Kyle shuddered, realizing then just how much Stan's whiny mewls had affected him, his best friend gripping Wendy's shoulders tight enough for his knuckles to turn a ghostly white, his arms quivering as he desperately struggled to move the rest of his body. He ground down on Wendy, mouth agape and eyes partially rolled back.

"More! More, please-" he gasped, a splot of drool lewdly leaking from the side of his mouth when his head rolled to one side, Wendy fulfilling his request with the addition of a second finger. It slid in with no resistance at all, Stan's omega body already loosened with his natural lubricant, the slick gushing around Wendy's fingers.

"Kyle, what should we do?" Wendy breathed after a moment, a third finger pressing in at Stan's next delirious request, her voice jarring Kyle from his trance. Wendy kissed Stan's face again, shushing him gently as her other hand gripped his erection and pumped in time with her scissoring fingers. "I can't fuck him properly, at least, not yet, but-"

"Kyle?" Stan seemed to pause a little bit, his bucking hips slowing down ever so slightly as he lifted his head up briefly, glassy eyes shifting to search for his best friend. A breathy, relieved smile stretched across his face when he caught Kyle's gaze, and he sat up a little bit, clearly out of his mind. "Mm, fuck, you both smell so good…"

"Both?" Wendy blinked, still doing a good job of keeping herself under control despite the heady, sex-laden atmosphere. Come to think of it, Kyle and Wendy were doing considerably well in each other's presence, despite the omega in the room. Most alphas would fight to near-death to be the only alpha in an omega's heat chamber, and yet there was no animosity between them, no sick need for dominance and control… not to mention, Stan seemed to be enjoying the smells, sitting up and letting Wendy's fingers slip out of him so he could crawl closer towards Kyle. The alpha sucked in a deep breath and held perfectly still as Stan slung his nude body up against his friend's frame, significantly more built and broad than Kyle, but soft and pliant for him as Kyle wrapped his arms around him to better support the weight of their hug.

"Stan?" Kyle and Wendy breathed at nearly the same time, Stan brushing his cheek up against Kyle's, marking him happily and looking pleased to be so close in this way. Wendy pressed a hand to the small of Stan's back, carefully positioning herself behind Stan as he continued to rub up on Kyle. The alpha opened his mouth to speak, but choked on the noise when Stan pressed an open-mouthed, wet kiss to his lips, his moan caught between them. Wendy blushed darkly, and Kyle only caught a brief glimpse of her expression before melting into Stan, his hands gripping Stan's hips.

"Ah, fuck, I can't tell who smells better," Stan whimpered when he pulled back, seeming to remember only half of what was going on, his face pressed into Kyle's shoulder. He arched, his next moan hot in Kyle's ear as Wendy's hand slipped between his cheeks again, resuming their earlier work. "Ah-! W-Wendy, yeah, yeah that- that feels good, Wen."

"Do you want Kyle to help out, too?" Wendy asked him gently, sitting up on her knees to press her front to Stan's back, Kyle's eyes flicking to where he could just barely see her soft breasts smush against Stan's skin. He switched to looking back at Stan's face, feeling the intense blush burning in his cheeks when he locked gazes with Stan again. The omega took in a deep, shuddering breath, pressing himself back against Wendy's clearly skilled fingers again, his lashes fluttering a little as he still tried to maintain eye contact with Kyle.

"Y-yeah, if Kyle wants to," Stan hummed softly, a ditzy and breathless smile on his face. He hugged Kyle's smaller frame a little tighter, gasping again when Wendy thrust her fingers sharply into him, the curled digits finding a rather pleasurable spot to abuse. Kyle couldn't believe his ears, and remained silent for maybe longer than he meant to, before glancing down at Stan's gorgeously handsome face.

"I do, Stan, oh, god I do," Kyle admitted, and Wendy gave him a short glance for confessing so openly and honestly to her boyfriend, and yet… she didn't seem upset, not in the least. In fact, Kyle's words seemed to make her… smile? "But, I don't know if you're- if you're really in there, dude. You're fucked up out of your mind on pheromones, and I- fuck, I want to fuck you so hard, but I can't, not until I know it's what you actually want-"

"Kyle, it's okay."

He jerked his head up in surprise when Wendy spoke for Stan, his best friend sighing breathily on her fingers, grinding himself down on them for relief. The alpha choked on the words caught in his throat, but the lump smoothed over when Wendy smiled, nodding. "We- we've actually talked about this before, Stan and I," she explained, Stan lifting his head and turning to look back at her when she said his name. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Stan's lips and earning a happy groan when her fingers curled in his ass again. "When you first presented, he couldn't stop talking about how happy he was for you, and how much better you smelled, and… yeah, he talked about some other things, too," Wendy blushed, and Kyle decided he'd have to pry the details out of her some other time. "I kind of figured at that point he wasn't going to be an alpha, and I don't mind if that's how he feels about you… I- I don't blame him. You're amazing."

"I'm- what?" Kyle shuddered, his hands squeezing a little bit more tightly into Stan's love handles, his best friend moaning with delight as he was held so firmly. Wendy chuckled, peppering kisses across Stan's back as Kyle continued to just watch.

"Well, for one, you haven't beat the shit out of me and fucked him senseless yet," she laughed a delicately sweet, charming laugh, Kyle wincing when his innermost desire was forcibly spoken aloud. Stan nuzzled Kyle's neck, breathing in his alpha scent and moaning with bliss, mouthing on Kyle's skin as he continued to hold still. "Your control is absolutely impeccable, I mean, you're so hard, and yet you're still willing to wait, to talk, to give Stan more than what he thinks he wants… you're definitely a top alpha, not just some baseless, sex-crazed animal- you really care. And Stan knows that," she whispered this last part softly, Stan humming into Kyle's neck, still poised between the two of them. "We both do. So- so it's okay. Let's help him. We're doing this for _Stan_ after all, right?"

"Right," Kyle breathed out the tension in his body, those overwhelming smells swirling off into a clear haze, a collective calm between the three of them when they reached an agreement. Kyle glanced down at his delirious friend, before kissing him chastely on the lips, his hand reaching down and gripping Stan's weeping cock.

"Ah!" Stan gasped and tossed his head back, his eyes hooded and far-away, that smile pulling a little wider as the two alphas focused on pleasuring him. He trembled in their cumulative grasp, nothing but warm and squishy putty in their hands. "Oh, God, yes, thank you Wen, Kyle- more, please, that feels awesome-"

"Tell Kyle thank you, Stan," Wendy cooed into his ear as she gently guided Stan back to lean against her, adjusting his legs so they were spread open for Kyle, her fingers slipping free so Kyle could see how ready Stan was for him. The omega gasped, smiling and relaxing against his girlfriend's soft body.

"Thank you, Kye- thank you, thank you, you feel so good," he babbled on and on, his words going straight to Kyle's cock as he continued to pleasure his friend. Kyle licked his lips, trying to remember why exactly he was still holding back. He surged forward, latching onto Stan's neck and sucking hard, Stan arching needily up into him. "Yes-! Ah, mark me up, W-Wendy, you too, please, wanna- wanna show everyone-" he begged, his words cutting off into a soft wail of pleasure when Wendy attached her lips to the other side of his neck, the two suckling on him and marking him up.

"You need it, Stan?" Kyle breathed into his ear as Wendy scooted back, the two lowering Stan's heaving, shuddering body down to the blankets, Wendy cradling his head as Kyle furiously undid his belt and pants from between Stan's open legs. Stan nodded vigorously, Wendy leaning down to kiss him again as Kyle scooped up Stan's slick and spread it over himself with a grunt, stroking himself a couple times to make sure he was thoroughly lubricated.

"Go ahead, Kyle, look how much he wants you," Wendy encouraged, reaching over and giving Stan's cock a quick squeeze, making him yelp and buck up excitedly for more, his hole quivering with anticipation. Kyle nodded and settled in, holding Stan's hips to keep him steady as he gently started to push in, thankful Wendy had stretched Stan out for him. Stan's throaty noises ceased in favor of his blue eyes going wide, the silence almost worrisome until Wendy kissed him back to reality, one hand reaching up to pet her thigh, the other gripping Kyle's forearm as if to test that it was really there.

"O-oh god, oh god, _Kyle_ , you're so big in me," he gasped as if this was the first time he'd ever truly felt his body's dimensions, nothing but a foreign entity swimming in an endless pool of pleasure. Kyle slowly exhaled when he came to a jerking halt, completely bottomed out in his best friend, his best friend's girlfriend watching his every move. It was like the most blissful dream come true, finally being this close to his dearest friend, knowing for once in his life that Stan would be truly safe tucked right between them.

"This might hurt a little, ngh," Kyle warned as he tried pulling back a bit, drawing a long gasp out of Stan as he did so. He looked up at Wendy, who nodded, stroking Stan's cheeks and encouraging him to relax. "Kiss him some more, Wendy, I think he likes that."

"You only think?" Wendy chuckled very softly, but was more than happy to indulge her partner and her boyfriend, Stan arching his head back and exposing that pretty, marred up neck. Kyle shivered and inched forward, the muscles in his legs tense as he continued to control himself and hold back, the gentle thrust shaking its way up through Stan like a smooth wave. "Fuck, Stan, you look so good like this… I can't wait to know you like Kyle does."

"I- I wanna make you- f-feel good, too, Wen, tell me how to do it for you?" Stan pleaded, Kyle's slow pace giving him enough time to form full sentences, even as he looked increasingly undone. Wendy blushed down at him before sitting up, gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, sending her hat off with it. Stan moaned appreciatively at the sight of his girlfriend's pretty chest, Kyle pausing for a moment to give her an impressed once over as well.

"It's not a shaft yet, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't feel good," she mumbled, mostly to herself to rationalize her next moves as she unfastened the clasp on her skirt, peeling the zipper down before shimmying it off of her legs. Stan looked completely distracted by the strip show, so Kyle took his chance to start building up a rhythm, his hands still firmly gripping Stan's love handles.

"Ah! F-fuck, oh- Kyle- W-Wendy, fuck, you're so beautiful," he praised, reaching up with both arms to hold her thighs, his head tipped back to look at her constantly, his body drawn up into a gorgeous arch, his toes curled and his knees cinched around Kyle's lower back. Wendy smiled at him, before moving a little bit closer, her knees on either side of Stan's face.

"Let's put that cute mouth to use, shall we?" she purred, and all it took was one look at her sly smirk to tell that she'd finally lost it to the heat pheromones rolling off of Stan in waves, her alpha scent significantly stronger now that she was left in only her black panties and matching lace bra. Stan blushed, his eyes wide as she hovered her moist snatch over his face, Kyle's neck thrust jostling him up into her. Wendy gasped and hurriedly ground down, Stan making the most erotic noise as he hurried to put his tongue to work. "That's it, yeah, Stan, who's a good boy?"

Stan mewled pathetically from between her thighs, Kyle smirking at the noise as Wendy eagerly rode Stan's face. "You're so good Stan, you're doing so, so good," he praised as well, loving the way Stan's body clenched around his cock with the compliments, one of Stan's hands getting a fistfull of the sheets beneath him as the other wrapped under Wendy's thigh to hold her in place on him. Kyle let his eyes flutter shut with his next deep inhale of Stan's omega scent, something in the back of his mind snapping. He whipped his hips forward, making Stan shriek up into Wendy, who yelped and silenced him again with her pussy. The pretty alpha shivered with bliss, reaching down to hold her panties aside so Stan could better lap at her clit, her other hand squeezing her breast for just that much more pleasure.

"You like having us both at once?" she taunted Stan with a smirk, and Stan must have done something truly perverse with that tongue for her to make such a depraved face. Kyle smiled a little wider, moving one hand to stroke Stan off in time with his rolling hips, pushing himself as far into his super best friend as he could get. His sweet omega gasped again, choking with pleasure and the smell of his alpha girlfriend all around him, his body loose and happy to take as much as the two alphas could give him.

"Yes! Yes!" he gasped into Wendy, before his legs suddenly snapped against Kyle's back, a shockwave rippling through him as his climax slammed into him, Kyle and Wendy matching the volume of his shout as he spilled himself into Kyle's dextrous hand. Screwing his eyes shut, Kyle did his best to last for at least a couple more thrusts before feeling himself swell, the relief of orgasm like a splash of cool water in the heat of the moment as he emptied everything he had into Stan's willing and open body.

"Shhh, shhhh," Wendy's voice soothed him what must have been minutes later, Kyle only vaguely aware of her hands slipping up his shirt, lifting the cloth away from his sweaty chest as they all three took their time coming down off the insane pleasure high. Wendy seemed the most put together, Stan looking thoroughly wrecked in the middle of his bed, Kyle not that much better from where he was stuck between Stan's legs. Wendy stripped him down, and Kyle could only sigh softly into her lips when she pressed her face close for a kiss. "You did great, that was wonderful, Kyle, shhh…"

"Stan?" was the first thing he could think to say, and maybe that wasn't quite fair to her, but Wendy looked down at her boyfriend as well, smiling gently at his flushed, gorgeous face.

"I-I'm okay," he reassured Kyle after a few gasping pants, struggling to reclaim his breath. Stan slung an arm over his face, clearly a bit embarrassed now that the bulk of his heat had been satisfied. "Holy- holy fuck, dude, I feel so full…"

"Sorry, Stan," Kyle mumbled softly, smearing the evidence of Stan's climax onto his sheets, Wendy smoothing a soothing hand over the very slight bulge in Stan's tummy. She leaned in, kissing Kyle again, and Kyle relaxed against her, deciding that he rather enjoyed how well their alpha scents mingled. When he pulled back, Stan was grinning excitedly, looking a little bit more recovered.

"Fuck, that was… really hot. You guys should kiss more for me," he chuckled, Wendy blushing sheepishly before leaning down and giving Stan a kiss of his own, Kyle slumping down over Stan's body. It felt so strange being knotted in someone for the first time, not exactly painful but definitely not uncomfortable. Rather, it was like Stan was the perfect fit for him.

"I'm pretty sure Kyle and I will do anything you want, Stan," Wendy promised, laying down next to them, her eyelids fluttering a little bit as exhaustion seemed to settle in quickly. Stan nodded, hugging one arm around Kyle's bare and freckled shoulders, the other tucking Wendy up against his side. He hummed sleepily, looking thoroughly content and relaxed.

"Yeah? Well… be my mates? Both of you?" he asked softly after a moment, Kyle raising his head up slightly to look at him better. Stan was all smiles and gentle edges, completely satisfied and reassured. "I love you both so much, I can't believe it took me this long to really realize it… Don't fight over me, please? I love you both, please, be mine?"

"Yes," Kyle breathed out at the same time Wendy did, the two nuzzling Stan happily, their omega letting out a soft sigh of relief at having his two loves nestled so close to him. "I love you, Stan, I promise I'll always protect you."

"I never stopped loving you, Stan, and I never will," Wendy murmured next to him, the two alphas sharing a tired, trusting look between them in the next moment. Kyle finally let his eyes close all the way, his knott still throbbing inside of Stan, but the rest of him calmer than he'd ever felt before. He loved Stan, and he was pretty sure he loved Wendy, too, and even if he didn't yet, he definitely could see the three of them being together forever.

Wendy wriggled a little bit closer, looping an ankle up over Stan's leg, and the three drifted off to sleep from there, holding each other tenderly as newly bonded mates.

* * *

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
